


Necessary Rejection

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Incest, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, han worrying over luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han can't believe it, and then he worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rejection

Han spent a restless night on Endor, thinking of how he had found Leia, thinking on the confusing signals between her and Luke and himself.

She'd told him she loved him, so why did she keep pushing him away whenever Luke was in the picture? 

Then, after the fight, staring up at the Death Star's debris, she tells him the impossible truth, letting part of his soul settle. 

Another part, though, remembers the Kid and his way of looking after Leia, everywhere she went.

How was he coping with that news? And could Han somehow make it right for both?


End file.
